


Ylissean Reunions

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, No Babyrealms, Return from Fates, Reunions, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles centered around the reunions of Owain, Severa, and Inigo with their families and friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ylissean Reunions

                The blazing summer afternoon sun made walking on the main roads unbearable, so the mercenary kept to the shadows of the side paths, the angle of the brilliant bright light making their light hair appear as an almost shimmering snow white. Navigating back alleyways like this would have made most people nervous, but after plodding through not one, not two, but _three_ gruesome campaigns that ended with their blade pitted against unfathomable horrors many a time, the clever sell-sword was more than capable of handling some lowly bandit. Several minutes later, they brushed aside their long hair to reach into their bag and retrieve a piece of parchment with directions on it and glanced between the parchment and the door they stood in front of before finally raising a hand and knocking.

                “She probably didn’t even notice I was gone, considering the state she was in when I left…” Severa sighed as she fanned herself with the directions to her mother’s house in Southtown. _Why Southtown, of all places?_ She had asked both herself and the Pegasus Knight numerous times, the latter of which always responding with something about thinking he would find them easier there. Just thinking about that made her stomach churn with uncertainty, but she wasn’t lost in her own thoughts for long. The door in front of her creaked open a tad before swinging open violently, revealing a robed figure in the shadows who quickly pulled her inside, the mercenary letting out a yelp of surprise in the process.

                “Oh, my gods! Sevvy! Where have you been?! I missed you so much! You just said some vague nothingness about going to Valm and then disappeared and and and-” The robed figure was none other than Morgan, prized pupil and daughter of the famed tactician Robin and Severa’s younger sister. The mercenary’s initial apprehension faded into slight amusement as she adjusted to the situation and then into mild concern as her sister continued stuttering on, yet to pause even once.

                “Breathe, Morgan! I understand you missed me, but you’ve gotta calm down! I don’t want you passing out on me.” Severa half-shouted as she broke from Morgan’s embrace to firmly plant her hands on her shoulders, jostling her ever so slightly to get her point across. “Now, you can go back to talking but you have to remember to breathe.”

                “How do you expect me to keep calm, Severa?” Morgan asked in bewilderment. “You send me some letter with a half-baked explanation about going to Valm for some reason or another and then just disappear for three years!”

                _Wait, three?_ Severa thought to herself. _I_ know _I was in Nohr for at least six years. Maybe time flows differently in that realm compared to this one. Who knows? That doesn’t explain why I haven’t aged all that much, though. The Outrealms sure are confusing…_

“Mother and I started to think you were dead!” The younger girl then wrapped her arms around her sister in a tight embrace again. “But you’re not! You’re here and you can-“ The red head cut herself off with a gasp as she released the platinum blonde only to grab her arm and pull her down the hall.

                “Geez, no need to pull. If you wanted me to follow you, you could just…ask…” Severa’s berating of her sister died down as an all too familiar voice came from around the corner. A voice she had worried over whether or not she would ever hear it again, but there it was; no mistaking, clear as crystal.

                “So, at this point in the night, the tavern’s almost completely cleared out. Aside from the barkeep, it’s just me, Gaius, and the drunkest Chrom I have ever seen in my life.” The voice said with a sense of calm cheerfulness as he recalled the events off the night in question.

                “Are you forgetting how drunk he was on the night of his wedding? That was just embarrassing for everyone.” A feminine voice replied in amusement at the other’s story.

                “That night wasn’t even all that bad. According to Lissa, the man was born with two left feet and a sense of rhythm odd enough to make a manakete blush, so who knows how much of that could be attributed to the alcohol?” The first voice let out a soft chuckle as he joked at his friend’s expense. “The night I’m talking about was much worse, and not just because of how drunk he was. Sure, this was the most inebriated I’ve ever seen him, but what made things so much worse was the fact that this was in the middle of the Valm campaign. The sun was going to be up in three hours or less and our commanding officer was so drunk that he slurred my name into Robby and it wasn’t on purpose; trust me, I asked him. “

                That was him; there was no denying it was him anymore. This wasn’t a dream, but it sure felt like it. The hope of hearing that voice again was one of the few things that kept her going in her struggles in Hoshido, Nohr and Valla. She had waited every day for the past several years for the moment that was about to come and she refused to wait any longer.

                “Daddy!” Severa screamed with delight despite herself as she ran into the sitting room and threw her arms around her father, not bothering to hide the tears of relief and joy streaming down her face. After not even a full second’s worth of confusion, the light haired man returned the gesture, the young woman in his arms letting out a shaky yet contended sigh of relief in the comfortable, familiar feel of those long, black sleeves draped over her shoulders, wrapping her in a sense of safety.

                “Hey, pumpkin.” Robin said, his voice filled with a quiet, caring warmth. “I missed you.”

                “I missed you too, daddy.” Severa replied with a sniffle. “More than you could ever know.”


End file.
